


唐突

by RosewaterHotel



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is an idiot, M/M, V is being cool, Vergil knows nothing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: “你在老哥身边呆久了，脾气真是和他越来越像。”但丁伸出手，将黑发甜心耳后那一抹漆黑轻轻捻住，绕在指尖捏了捏，丝毫不觉得自己的举止有何不妥，“性情，爱好，就连随身物都像得不行——他拿手杖，你拿雨伞。”许是喝得有点太多了，但丁开始觉得眼前一切都在摇晃，维吉尔的虚影模模糊糊地与眼前年轻人重叠在了一起，竟让他恍惚觉得，此时此刻坐在面前瞪着自己的人，就该是他的维吉。对，就该是这样。
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	唐突

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momochichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/gifts).



> AU世界观来源于Momo酱的《一个叫尼禄的男孩决定交个朋友》，关于V跟小但丁的种种过往，开了个脑洞写着玩的，不要当真。

但丁狠狠摔上了总裁办公室的门，声音大得震耳欲聋，他发烫的脑袋里还在嗡嗡作响，满心都是刚才与维吉尔互相回敬给对方的那些话，尖刻，鲁莽，丝毫不顾后果。年轻人长叹了口气，从他老哥的宝贝酒柜里随便捞了一瓶波本，轻车熟路地用小夹子往杯中加了冰块，倒上酒一饮而尽。

烈酒并没有让他的心情变得更加愉快，但丁反倒觉得开始头重脚轻，脑门筋突突突跳个不停了。方才究竟给他的总裁老哥吵了什么，为什么吵起来，已经记不太清楚了，只记得维吉尔那张明明跟自己一模一样、却莫名让人牵肠挂肚、又惦记又恼火的脸，还有那双能说会道的嘴唇也紧紧绷着，看得他又气又心痒痒，恨不得就把人抓过来狠狠咬上几口，方能解气。

但丁这一趟来得唐突，跟老哥的口角更是唐突，现在跟维吉尔又吵了个不欢而散，自然觉得兴致缺缺，哪儿都懒得去，就连熟悉的夜店泡妞或酒后蹦迪，现在想起来都没有往日那样富有吸引力。他不想出门，但也不愿意见他老哥，便在走廊上踱着步晃悠。办公楼里到处都是西装笔挺、行色匆匆的成功人士，吊儿郎当的年轻人身处其中越发觉得自己格格不入。

好在，藏书室的门还虚掩着。

出于对收藏与知识的热枕，维吉尔周游世界时，也搜罗了各类珍贵的古籍与孤本，在这里专门辟了个房间妥善保管。有年岁的古籍本就脆弱不堪，有些已经快要破损到散架，极其容易沾染灰尘甚至长出霉斑。所以，他那钱多到没处花的老哥，居然还专门请了个顾问打理藏书室，照料所有书本。据维吉尔声称，这是个极其枯燥且琐碎的活，不仅需要时时为每本书籍清扫灰尘，小心保养以免受潮，还得将每一页都扫描备案，最后再撰写详细的简介，以便维吉尔随时查阅。

担任这一职位的，是个名叫V的年轻人，听茶水间的那群社畜说，还是维吉尔从文学兼考古专业找来的硕士生，但丁倒是见过几次，瘦骨嶙峋的一个黑发青年，黑色衬衫穿得规规整整，袖子总是挽到肘部，只是露在外面的两只手臂上，纹满了盘根错节的刺青森林，衬上那对湖水般青翠欲滴的眼睛，一见之下更让人印象深刻，念念不忘。有好事者称，每次这位兼职的年轻顾问来上班，藏书室外面总能看到几个有事没事转悠的年轻人，男女皆有，只为了看上一眼这位行色匆匆，寡言少语的黑发青年。

但丁推开门，一眼就看到黑发青年坐在书桌前，用戴了手套的双手翻阅一本枯黄破碎的古籍，时不时还要拿起一旁细密的小刷子，扫去书页上的尘埃。他做得专注，连但丁进门了都没有抬头，只是用余光匆匆扫了不速之客一眼，就迅速合上了那本厚厚的古籍，将其放在一旁的恒温箱里，小心翼翼妥善保管。

“真稀奇，我老哥竟然不在这里。”但丁晃荡着酒杯，大刺刺坐在最舒服的那排沙发上，看着不知如何作答的黑发青年，轻哼了一声，“别怕，我不会对他的宝贝收藏做什么，给他添堵是一回事，害得你丢工作就是另一回事了。”

“酒杯，放下。”V蹙着眉，表情像极了维吉尔每次来警局保释他时的反应，“藏书室内禁止一切食物饮水。”

天哪，他简直就是一个小号的维吉尔。但丁在内心哀叹，倒也乖乖地把酒杯放在茶几上，借着酒劲儿打量了V几眼，微微卷曲的黑色发丝修剪得很整齐，时不时被青年纤长的手指撩起一缕，绕在耳后。大多数时候V都安静得很，哪怕是面对维吉尔偶然的查岗，也是寥寥几句便能应对自如，此时此刻在老板弟弟身边，也是翻开自己不离手的诗集仔细研读着，仿佛刚才那场整层楼都能听到的争吵，与他半点关系也没有。

酒壮人胆，再加上方才被维吉尔那番冷言冷语激得有些气血上涌，在但丁自己反应过来之前，他就已经在沙发上挪了挪屁股，坐在V身旁，撑着下巴打量人低头默读的模样。不得不说，老哥的眼光确实不错，能从一众西装革履的猴子里，找出这样一位气质与众不同的黑发甜心来，还特地把人安置在藏书室里，平时必要的打卡晨会一概不管，专心修书就是。

不知怎的，这样郑重其事的安排，只让但丁觉得嘴里发苦，有火气都不知道该朝谁发。

对待其他人倒是挺上心的，那我呢？就活该被你天天大呼小叫呗？

“……你有事吗？”许是但丁靠得太近了，V终于将不离手的那本威廉.布雷克诗集轻轻放在一旁，脸上依旧是淡淡的看不出情绪，指尖却在膝盖上来回敲打着不安的节奏，沉默的空气中一时变得焦灼起来，只是粗神经的但丁还无知无觉。

“你在老哥身边呆久了，脾气真是和他越来越像。”但丁伸出手，将黑发甜心耳后那一抹漆黑轻轻捻住，绕在指尖捏了捏，丝毫不觉得自己的举止有何不妥，“性情，爱好，就连随身物都像得不行——他拿手杖，你拿雨伞。”

许是喝得有点太多了，但丁开始觉得眼前一切都在摇晃，维吉尔的虚影模模糊糊地与眼前年轻人重叠在了一起，竟让他恍惚觉得，此时此刻坐在面前瞪着自己的人，就该是他的维吉。

对，就该是这样。

“但丁，我警告你——”

“跟我交往吧，V。”

二人的声音同时交叠在一起，尴尬而诡异的氛围一瞬间紧绷到了极致，仿佛一根快要被拉断的琴弦。V瞬间瞪大的眼睛让但丁无比愉悦，就跟每次看到老哥来给自己交保释金时一样，能在那种永远冷淡、永远彬彬有礼、永远处变不惊的俊脸上掀起点波澜，真是再愉快不过的事情。想到这里，但丁心情很好地将撑起手臂，将这绿眼睛的黑发甜心困在自己与墙壁之间，酒气混合着胡言乱语，呼进他的耳畔：

“你很像他，可是你比他讨人喜欢多了。”但丁盯着V那纤细而白皙脖颈，咽了咽口水，“放心，就算维吉他介意这事儿，你让他来找我就是，我——”

不等但丁将这番“感人肺腑”的表白说完，现实的冰冷就好好给他上了一课什么叫祸从口出——V面无表情地抬起手，猛地将肘部撞向但丁那张被无数夜店女郎夸奖为“帅哥”的俊脸，撞得但丁满眼金星，还没等他为自己申辩什么，看起来弱不禁风的黑发青年就站起身，优雅地理了理衬衫下摆的褶皱。

然后，他走上前来，用膝盖毫不留情地顶在但丁的两腿间，快，准，狠。

此招一出，侮辱性足够强，而且杀伤力足够大，但丁瞬间倒地不起，像只虾子似的滑稽地蜷成一团，疼得呲牙咧嘴叫都叫不出来。至于那位差点报销了他命根子的黑发甜心，连眼睛都没抬一下，自顾自施施然地从但丁身上跨过去，拿起了墙角处的那把黑色长柄伞。

“这样的话，以后就不要再说了。”

黑发绿眼的美人儿仰起下颚，居高临下俯视着眼前这个鲁莽的追求者，字正腔圆地丢下最后两个字，才撇下但丁，头也不回地转身离去。

“幼稚。”

**Author's Note:**

> 算是一个菀菀类卿的故事，只不过V酱表示“这福气给你要不要”2333333


End file.
